Picking a Side
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Leah thought she was like everyone else. Until she finds out her mother is the White Witch, who needs her help. Then she meets a certain captive in her mothers dungeon...
1. Chapter 1

Part one

A/N: Hey all! I think everyone likes this story, and I will still update the others…someday… WARNING! I know in the books, Edmund is supposed to be ten the first time he enters Narnia, but for this story I made him about thirteen…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Leah

It all started very suddenly. I mean, I had just got done at school, and was getting ready to walk home, but I guess things like this just...happen. I turned, feeling someone behind me. No one was there, except for some kid who looked at me like I was crazy. I ignored him and continued to walk, once again feeling someone behind me. I turned around once again, frantic.

"You okay?"

I turned back around, hearing the voice. My best friend, Emily, was staring at me, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She shrugged, looking over to where her mother was waiting. "Leah, are you going to the party tonight?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't see the point."

Emily frowned. "Don't see the point? Leah, you're thirteen! Its time to have some fun!" She looked at me slyly. "Aaron will be there."

I looked away from her quickly, hiding the blush on my cheeks. Emily loved to tease me about my little crush on Aaron. Okay, big crush on Aaron…

"I might go." I said grudgingly. Emily just laughed, then ran over to her mother was waiting. "See you later!"

I didn't say anything, just waved and continued to walk away from the school. I didn't live far away, so it really didn't take me long to get home at all. I just really hated the cold. There was a couple inches of snow on the ground, and I put my hood up and scowled as I started to walk home.

I really didn't know why I hated the snow so much- I always had. I probably always would.

I gladly made my way into my house and threw my coat on the coach, then made my way into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were both at work, and my older brother was at football practice, so I was alone. And hungry.

__

Creek

I jumped, then turned to look towards the stairs. What was that? "Hello?"

Silence.

I stayed still a moment longer, then shrugged and turned back towards the refrigerator. What could I eat? There was-

__

Creek

This time I knew I didn't imagine it. "Wh-who's there?" I called, grabbing onto a kitchen knife. My heart felt like it was going to break through my chest. "Hello?"

__

Creek

I snapped around, hearing that last one right behind me. Then I stared down, wide eyed.

In front of me was a very small, _small_ man with a long grey beard, holding a huge looking dagger…thing. "The Queen says it's time." He announced in a high voice.

"Queen?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Who are you? What are you talking about-"

I didn't get to finish as he swung out the end of his weapon, hitting me in the head and making me fall into darkness.

"""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJKL""""""""""""""""""

I awoke to an intense pounding in my head. I frantically thought back, then bit back a sob as I remembered the events to let it feel like that. Where was I?

I fought to open my eyes. The pain exploded in my head.

"Is she awake yet?" An impatient voice spoke, a woman's voice. I fought back a groan. Where _was_ I?

"Not yet, your majesty." Another voice spoke. I knew that voice. That was the guy that hit me!

"Wake her up." The woman commanded.

The man-thing kicked me in the side. I whimpered. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, blinking away the tears. There was a woman standing in front of where I was laying, her dark brown eyes focused on me. "Sit up, Leah." She commanded.

I glared at her from where I was. "How do you know my name?" I snapped, though weakly.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "I believe I told you to sit up."

The man grabbed my hair and pulled me up as I screamed at the pain that exploded in my head. He let me go as I got into a sitting position, letting me sag against the wall. "Leah." The woman started, staring at me. "I am Jadis, Queen of Narnia."

I raised my eyebrows at her. Narnia? What the hell was Narnia?

"Narnia." The Queen said, obviously knowing I had no idea what she was talking about. "Is a kingdom, one that is parallel to Earth, where you are from. A whole other world." She smiled at me. "One that will one day be yours."

I stared at her. "What are you talking about?" I whispered, my head still pounding.

"You must know you don't belong with those…_humans_ you live with." She spat out. "You must know you are something so much more."

I just sat, staring at her. She stared back, her eyebrows still raised, her face hard. Then it changed. Her face became softer, a small smile on her lips. "My dear child, do you know who you are?"

"Leah Thomas." I replied quickly.

"No." She said, still smiling. "You are Princess Leah. My daughter."

I felt like the world fell apart. I always knew I was adopted, my parents never hid that from me. But there was no way this…_witch_ could be my mother. "No." I said, staring at her. "No. I don't live here. I live-"

"In America. Year 2008." She smiled. "Dear child, I put you there when you were born. Didn't want you to be in danger. You see, there are many against me here."

"No-"

"Yes." She snapped, then quickly hid the annoyed look on her face. I saw it anyway. She held her hand out. "Come, daughter. Lets get you cleaned up."

I looked at her hand, then at her face. She was wearing an expression, one that dared me not to take her hand. I wasn't stupid. I took it. She pulled me to a standing position, then pushed me towards the open door gently.

I walked and ended up following her, the man behind me. She led me into a big room, then motioned for me to change into a long blue gown. I did so quickly and shivered at the cold. She raised her eyebrows once again, then handed me a coat. "comfortable?" She asked, sounding sweet.

I nodded. She went over and sat in a chair at the corner of the room, then motioned for me to sit. I quickly made my way over to the bed, then sat facing her. "Leah." She started, staring straight into my eyes. I shivered. "I am Queen of Narnia. But there is a prophesy- one that states four children, two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve will come to take my throne. But you can help save me from that. Help me save _our_ kingdom." The way she spoke to me, so intently, like she really cared about Narnia, about saving the kingdom, it made me want to help her.

But for some strange reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was lying to me.

"That's why I sent you to Earth." She spoke once again. "I thought you would be able to help me when the time came, help me understand these…children who try to take something that is rightfully mine."

"Why am I here now?" I questioned, my mind frantically trying to understand why I didn't trust this woman. My mother.

She smiled at me. "I met one of the sons of Adam. He came to Narnia with his sister- though I didn't see her. When we talked, he understood the error of his ways. Decided to help me. But I am still worried about his family. He said he would bring them to me."

"And?" I questioned.

She raised her eyebrow. "Well, I have to be prepared, don't I?" She questioned, laughing slightly. "I know you can help me, and if things don't go as planned, you will."

"Why do you think _I_ can help you?"

"Because, Leah." Her voice was growing impatient again. "You're like me. A witch."

"""""""""""""""""""KJHGFDSDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJKLKJHGFD"""""""""""""""""""""

I have to admit, it took me awhile to except what she told me. The whole, being a witch thing. But now, I believe in it. I have to, considering last night, during our regular "training session" I melted the ice all around her as fire shot out of my hands.

I'll never forget that moment. She stared at me, in slight shock, as I stared at the space around her.

"Well," I muttered, now glancing up at her. "I never did like the cold."

She was angry, sent me to my room. I could tell that's not all she wanted to do, by the way her hand twitched, like she wanted to hit me or something. It was a scary thought.

I stared down at my hands, willing them to do it again. Create that fire that made me feel warm. Nothing happened. Maybe it was just a fluke…or maybe I was so _cold, _I just somehow made it happen. Maybe it would never happen again.

I was still looking at my hands when I heard a noise outside. One of Mothers guard wolves was growling. I frowned, then made my way out of my room and into the throne room. Mother was walking down the hall towards the same door I was headed to. "Ah, Leah." She said, her voice like the ice she loved so much. "Stand my me." She commanded.

I nodded quickly, looking at the ground. Something told me not to cross her at the moment. We walked into the throne room. I smiled slightly when I saw a boy around my own age sitting on my mothers throne. He looked around, like he wanted to own everything he saw. It made me smile slightly.

"Like it?" My mother said, her hand resting on the throne.

The boy jumped, startled. I saw his eyes glance at me, before quickly looking back at Mother. He jumped to his feet. "I- yes." He said. "Your majesty."

Mother walked to sit on the throne herself. "I thought you might." She sat. "Tell me, Edmund." Edmund? What kind of name was that? "Are your sisters deaf?" I looked at my mother. Huh?

Edmund looked just as confused. "No."

"And your brother, is he….unintelligent?" Mother continued.

Edmund smirked slightly. "Well, I think so. But mum says-"

"Then HOW," Mother stood, yelling. I jumped in surprise. "dare you come alone!"

"I tried!" Edmund said, backing away from her. His eyes landed on me once again.

"Edmund, I asked so little of you." Mother said, still walking towards him.

"They just don't listen to me!" Edmund continued to defend himself. "I did bring them halfway. They're at the little house dam, with the Beavers!"

Instantly, my mothers face softened. Somewhat. Edmund continued to stare at her, looking slightly frantic. I was also staring at her. My mother was insane.

"Well," Mother said, her voice softer. "I suppose you're not a total loss then. Are you?"

She turned to walk back to her throne. Edmund followed. "I was wondering," he said. "could I…maybe…have a small Turkish delight now?"

My eyes instantly widened. One of the first lessons Mother taught me said that magic made food instantly gives some power over whoever eats it. She wouldn't have given something to this Edmund…

Would she?

"Our guest is hungry." Mother said, looking at someone behind me. I turned quickly, only to see Ginarrbrik behind me.

I instantly felt afraid at the look they shared. I wanted to tell the boy to run. Ginarrbrik walked towards him. "This way." He said. "For your num-nums." He pulled out his dagger and pressed it into the boys back. I gasped.

The boy looked at me. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"Morgrim!" Mother commanded. I still hadn't looked away from Edmund, who was looking back over his shoulder at me. The head of the wolves came up beside mother. "You know what to do." She told him.

He howled and the entire pack came out from where they had been hiding. I stared at them. She wouldn't- send them after his family!…would she?

Edmund looked at all of them in shock, then his eyes snapped back to mine, shocked. I stared back, tears filling my eyes for some unknown reason. We continued to stare until Ginarrbrik led him away once again.

"This might end quicker than I though." Mother said, still staring at nothing as she sat on her throne.

I didn't say anything, just turned and marched back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Disclaimer: I own Leah. that's it.

I waited until I was sure Mother was too busy to notice, then I snuck down to the dungeon. There was a guard at the door, but lets face it…mothers guards weren't the smartest things. He opened the door for me, and I looked to see Edmund sitting in the corner, his legs drawn up to his chest. His ankles had shackles around them.

"Oh!" I squeaked in surprise, seeing the chains.

He turned sharply, his brown eyes staring at me. "Who're you?" He said, his voice gruff.

"Leah." I answered, moving in closer to him and sitting on the ground.

His eyes still watched me. "What are you doing here?"

"Here as in, here in this room? Or here like, in Narnia?" I asked.

He looked at me, surprised. "You aren't from Narnia?"

"No!" I scoffed. "America, actually."

He gave me a small smile, though his face still showed how very worried he was. "I can hear that in your accent."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have an accent, you do."

He smirked slightly, then it faded and his face became serious once again. "How did you end up in Narnia?"

I looked away from him, uncomfortable. I knew what would happen if I told him who I was. _Her _daughter. Yet, for some reason I felt I needed to be completely honest.

"I'm the Queens daughter."

He pulled away from me instantly, his eyes huge. "Daughter? You're the daughter of the White Witch?"

I looked at him, confused. "Who?"

His eyes were still wide. "Daughter?"

"Edmund, who is the White Witch?"

"You're mother apparently!" He snapped, "She's the reason its always winter here! The reason all of those things are….dying! And she's going to kill my family!"

I stared at him. "the White Witch…"

"She isn't the rightful Queen." A voice said. Edmund and I both looked over quickly, only to see a faun sitting in the cell next to his. "She is horrible. Lucy and her family are the only hope for Narnia."

I sat, thinking things over. That's why she wanted me here. If she cant kill them, she wanted me to do it. She thought I would have a better chance, because I was from their world. She wanted me to kill for her….

"Leah!" A harsh voice said.

I jumped up, staring at my mother. She wore a furious expression. "What are you doing?" Her voice sounded calm, but she reached out and grabbed my arm, squeezing hard.

I winced. She didn't give me a chance to respond, pulling me out the door, then slamming it behind her. "What are you doing?" She said, ice in her voice. "Making a new friend?" She reached up, her hand connecting to my cheek with a loud _slap._

My head snapped to the side, my cheek stinging. I knew there was going to be a bruise there soon enough. She continued to hold my arm, pulling me towards my room. "Since you seem to like cells so much." Mother said, throwing me into my room. "You can have one of your own." She slammed the door, and I heard the lock click.

I ran to the door, trying to pull it open. "Let me out!" I screamed, throwing myself against it. "You cant do this!" I yelled again, pounding my fists against it.

It didn't do any good. After doing this for awhile, I pulled myself over to my bed, then cried myself to sleep.

""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFDSASDFGHJKJHGFDS"""""""""""""""""""""'

They woke me up not long after that. "Come, Leah." Mother said, marching into my room and grabbing my arm once again. "Lets go visit your little _friend."_

I tried to break her hold on my arm, but it was impossible. When the guard opened the door, mother threw me into the cell first. I fell against the wall, but I still saw Edmund and the faun move away from each other. Not fast enough. If I saw them, so did Mother.

Edmund looked at me quickly, then shifted his gaze to my mother, who looked beyond angry. "My police tore that dam apart." Mother told him, "Your little family are nowhere to be found."

I saw the faun sigh in relief, and I couldn't help but feel some too. Good. The relief didn't last long. Mother reached down and grabbed Edmund from the collar of his shirt, then picked him up off the ground. I caught myself from screaming. "Where did they go?" Mother demanded.

"I don't know!" Edmund insisted.

"Mother! Put him down!" I found my voice at last. Not that it did any good. She completely ignored me.

"Then you are of no further use to me." Mother hissed, throwing him down on the ground. He stared up at her.

She lifted her wand, as if to stab him. "No!" I yelled.

"Wait!" Edmund yelled. She froze. "The Beavers said something about Aslan!"

The faun looked up, Mother dropped her wand. I just stared. Who was Aslan? Then I saw my mothers face. She looked…afraid? "Aslan?" She gasped. "Where?"

Edmund looked afraid. "I-"

"He's a stranger here, your majesty." The faun cut in quickly. "He cant be expected to know anything.-" He cut off as Ginarrbrik hit him in the head with the end of his cane. Yeah, know how that feels…

"I said," Mother continued. "Where is Aslan?"

Edmund looked over at the faun, and I did too. The faun was practically pleading Edmund with his eyes not to say anything. "I- I don't know." He looked up at Mother. "I left before they said anything." Mothers head snapped over to look at the faun instantly. "I wanted to see you!" Edmund insisted.

Mother stared at him. "Guard!" She yelled. "Release the faun." The guard walked over and slammed his club down on the fauns legs. The faun winced and whimpered.

"Mother!" I exclaimed, standing. She instantly pushed me back down, causing me to slam my head against the side wall.

I looked up, Edmund was looking at me, worry on his face. The guard dragged the faun over to lay in front of my mother. She just continued to stare at Edmund. "Do you know why you're here, faun?" Mother asked.

"Because I believe," he gasped, glaring up at her. "in a free Narnia."

She continued on like he didn't speak. "You're here because he," She pointed at Edmund. "turned you in."

Edmund's eyes snapped over to meet mine, I just shook my head, looking away. "For sweetings." Mother continued.

The faun looked at Edmund, who just stared back.

"Take him upstairs." Mother said, looking at the guard. He grabbed the faun, pulling him away. "Ready my sleigh." She ordered. "Edmund misses his family." She turned, walking out of the cell. I heard the door shut and the lock click.

She locked me in.

Edmund didn't even look at me, just pulled his knees up against his chest once again, resting his head on his leg.

I moved over, closer to him. "Edmund-"

He jumped slightly. "What are you still doing here?"

"She left me."

He didn't look at me. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know who she was at the time-"

"I believe you." I said instantly. I knew how my mother could be.

Edmunds eyes finally looked up at me and a frown appeared on his face. "What happened to you?" He asked. His hand reached out and brushed my cheek, where Mother had slapped me earlier.

"Nothing." I said quickly, brushing his hand away.

He looked at me, shaking his head. "She did it, didn't she?"

I didn't look at him, just nodded. He sighed. "For coming to see me earlier?"

"It doesn't matter." I told him, standing up. He continued to stare at me. "I guess they'll be coming to get you in a minute." I told him.

"Will you be coming?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

We got the answer only a few minutes later. Mother came back into the cell with the guard. He took Edmund out of the shackles, then Ginarrbrik took him away, his dagger once again pressed into the boys back. "Come, Leah." Mother said, motioning for me to follow her.

We went outside to see a huge sleigh sitting there. Edmund was sitting on the floor of the sleigh, looking a little afraid. Mother looked at me and motioned for me to sit beside him. I did.

She climbed into the sleigh and sat on the huge bench, head held high. I moved closer to Edmund, trying to get warm. "I hate the cold." I muttered.

He smirked slightly, then nodded, moving in even closer to me. We both grabbed at each other as the wolves started to run, making us fly forward. My mother looked down at us, sneering, then looked back up. Edmund and I just sat in silence, as close to each other as possible, trying to get warm.

In the distance, some wolves howled. Mother glanced down at Edmund, a smirk on her face. Edmund instantly looked worried. He swallowed hard, his eyes looked frantic. I felt pity for the boy, and strangely, wanted to make it better. I reached over to grab his hand. His eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled slightly, squeezing my hand softly. I smiled back as the sleigh flew forward.

It was a little while later I realized I didn't need Edmund to keep warm any longer. It was…warm. But I didn't move. I kind of liked it where I was.

The sleigh went forward and came to a halt suddenly. "What are you doing?" Mother said, standing. Edmund and I instantly moved out of her way as she got off the sleigh. "You two. Come." We moved out of the sleigh, dropping each others hand.

Mother walked over to the side of a huge cliff, looking down to see water. Lots of water, with a waterfall. "Impossible." She muttered.

I looked down, smirking to myself. "Maybe winter is finally ending." I said. Mother turned and backhanded me across the face. Pain exploded where the earlier bruise was.

"Leah!" Edmund said, coming to stand beside me.

I stood, his arm around my waist as I glared at my mother. She didn't notice, still staring down at the water. "It's so warm out." Ginarrbrik said, pulling his coat off.

I saw Mother turn to him, eyes furious. He instantly put the coat back on. "I'll go check the sleigh." He said quickly.

Edmund smirked, and I fought back a smile. "Your majesty." A voice said.

Mother turned, and we saw the pack of "police" standing behind her. A fox in the mouth of one. "We found the traitor. He was rounding your enemies in the woods."

They threw the fox to the ground and he made a sound of obvious pain. I moved instantly, wanting to go to him, but Edmunds arm tightened around my waist. "Ah, nice of you to drop in." Mother said, walking towards the fox. "You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now." Edmund was staring at the fox. I frowned.

"Forgive me, your majesty." The fox bowed his head. But he wasn't looking at my mother…he was looking at Edmund.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery." Mother snapped.

"Not to seem rude." The fox said, "but I wasn't actually talking to you."

Mothers head instantly snapped over to Edmund, who just stared back at her, seeming slightly defiant. Mother kept glaring at him as she walked forward, pointing her wand at the fox. "Where are the humans headed?" She demanded.

Edmund looked worried. His arm tightened once again. The fox didn't say anything. Mother moved her arm back, ready to strike. Edmund instantly let me go, moving in front of her. I staggered, almost falling. He had been supporting most of my weight. "Wait!" He insisted. "No, don't. The Beavers said something about the stone table. That Aslan had an army there."

My eyes widened. Oh hell, did he really need to tell her that?

"An army?" Mother glared. She looked down at the fox. He just looked at Edmund, then shook his head, sighing. Edmund instantly looked ashamed. Again.

"Thank you, Edmund." I grabbed Edmunds arm as mother spoke to him, pulling him back. He instantly moved beside me. "I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty. Before he died." She struck, hitting him with the wand.

"NO!" Edmund and I both screamed. The fox was turned into stone.

Mother looked at us, then slapped Edmund across the cheek. He put his hand to his cheek, wincing. I moved forward to go to him, but mother pushed me back. She put her hand on Edmunds shoulder. He glared up at her. "Think about whose side you're on, Edmund." She said. "Mine?" She grabbed his face and forced him to look at the fox. "Or theirs?"

He stared at the fox, breathing hard as Mother walked away from him. I moved over beside him, my tears spilling down my face. He didn't look at me.

Mother looked at her wolves. "If it's a war Aslan wants. Then it is a war he shall get."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Disclaimer: Leah is mine

Mother forced me back into the sleigh, Edmund beside me. Now the two of us didn't hudle together for warmth- actually, I don't know why we did. Maybe because it made us feel safe.

They set out a camp in the dark woods. Really dreamy, let me tell you. As soon as we got out, mother forced me into a tent, while Ginarrbrik took Edmund.

"You selfish girl." Mother said, glaring down at me after slapping me once again. "I'm your mother! You will be fighting with my, you don't have a choice!"

"How you treat these people- its wrong!" I snapped.

She glared at me, then moved forward to slap me once again. "Sit here and think, Leah. Is that boy really worth all of the trouble?"

She moved out of the tent, and I sat on the ground, crying into my hands. What did they do with Edmund? Where could they have taken him?

I sat on the ground for another ten minutes, just feeling sorry for myself. Did I really want my mother to win this war? No. Did I want to help Edmund find his family? Yes.

I made up my mind. I stood, then silently made my way to the tent flap. No one was there. I walked quickly and silently. Nobody paid me any mind. I poked my head into tents, looking for any hint of my friend. There wasn't any. "Edmund, where are you?" I muttered.

Then I heard it. Some noise I couldn't really name. I followed silently, then gasped. Edmund was sitting with his back against a tree. There was a gag in his mouth, and a rope around him, holding him there. I quickly hid as Ginarrbrik moved into my line of vision.

"Is our little prince uncomfortable?" He said sarcastically. "Does he want his pillow fluffed."

Edmund moved away as he pushed his beard in his face. "Special treatment for the special boy." He went on.

Edmund stared at him, scared. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Ginarrbrik asked.

He walked away from Edmund, chuckling to himself. I waited until he was far enough away, then ran over. Edmunds eyes grew wide when he saw me. He shook his head, his eyes looking around quickly. I ignored him and knelt down, pulling the gag out of his mouth.

"Leah, what are you doing?" His voice sounded hoarse. "They'll come after you!"

"I'll be fine." I told him, taking in all of the new cuts and bruises. "Edmund, we've only been apart for a couple of hours. How did you get so beat up between then and now?"

He didn't look at me. "Uh, I didn't exactly go quietly."

"Hence the gag." I said, looking at the thing in disgust.

"Leah, you have to go back wherever your mom put you." Edmund insisted, looking around once again. "If they catch you- she might kill you."

I swallowed hard. "You'll be alright?"

Edmund nodded quickly. "Fine."

I stood, getting ready to leave, but Edmund called my name. "You have to put the gag back." He told me.

I glared at him. "Edmund, I am not sticking that thing back in your mouth!"

"You have to, or they'll know you were here." Edmund insisted, pleading.

I sighed, knowing he was right, then knelt back beside him. I gently lifted the gag and stuck it back where it had come from. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks, but I ignored them, staring down into Edmunds eyes. "I'll be back." I told him. Then I did something totally unexpected. I leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Edmund blinked at me, surprised. I didn't say another word, just quickly made my way back to the tent.

"""""""KJHGFDSASDFGHJKJHGFDSDFGHJK"""""""""

I saw Edmund four more times after that. Every time he told me the same thing, that I needed to leave before I got caught, and every time it ended with me kissing him on the cheek. He didn't say anything about it, but for some reason I got the feeling he liked it.

Then, one night, I had just got done talking to Edmund and made my way back to the tent when I heard screams. "The Prisoner!" I heard someone yell.

I ran out of the tent. My mother stared at me for a moment, then motioned for me to follow her. I did, my heart pounding. What happened to Edmund? I don't know why the thought scared me so much- maybe because he was the only one I could trust here.

We finally made our way to Edmunds tree- but Edmund wasn't there. Instead, Ginarrbrik was in his place. Mother grabbed a dagger, then moved forward. I waited for her to kill him.

She didn't.

Instead, she cut him lose. "You aren't going to kill me?" He asked her.

"Not yet." She snapped.

Then she turned and her eyes fell on me. She smirked slightly, though I could see how very angry she was.

"Have you chose your side yet?" She asked, then walked around me, back towards camp.

I stared at the tree. Edmund got away. Someone came and saved him, taking him away from this horrid place.

And he left me. He left me here.


	4. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
